The 2 Demi Gods In Fairy Tail
by Syareoo
Summary: After defeating Kaguya, The Rabbit Goddess. Naruto and Sasuke, found them self's being pulled Into a whole new world. After waking up they found them self's being reunited with there loved ones. Now that they are In a world filled with magic and mage's how with are will are two heroes adjust to there new surroundings.


**The Uzumaki and The Uchihas In Fairy Tail**  
**I don't own or co own Fairy Tail or Naruto that rights belong to Hiro Mashima, And Masashi Kishimoto. Based upon Characters created by Hiro Mashima, And Masashi Kishimoto. **  
**The story was created by Syareow**  
**Comedy / Drama / Romance / Action / Sci Fi / Fantasy **  
**Rated M - For Strong Language, Blood And Violence and other stuff**  
**Actions**  
**"Shocked?!**  
***thoughts***  
**"characters"**  
**/ techniques /**

**Prologue **

Makarov, Is sitting on the bar with drinking a beer with Gildarts, and talking and laughing. At that moment Natsu, attacked Gildarts, and get knocked to ground. "Ow old man." Natsu, whined as he gets up. Mira, just stared at Natsu, and just huffed. "He's such an idiot." Mira, said. Lisanna, looked at her sister. "Mira, that not nice." Lisanna, said and Mira, just growled.  
A few seconds later Jiraiya, walked In with his god son Naruto, and with other boys. Makarov look at his old perverted friend. "Jiraiya who are these boys." he asked. "Well Makarov, this is my god son Naruto, and his friends Sasuke and Itachi." Jiraiya, replied. "They want to join Fairy Tail but the orphanage would let them so they ran away." he said.  
Makarov, looks at the 3 boys and smiled. "Oh course you 3 can join Fairy Tail." he said making the 3 boys smile. "Ok can you please introduce yourselfs and tell us what magic know or want to learn." Gildarts, said with a smile.

Naruto walked Infront. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki and me and Sasuke & Itachi have studied under Hagoromo Otsutsuki." Naruto, announced with pride. Jiraiya, Gildarts, and Makarov's eyes shot out of there heads. "The ancient forbidden lost magic of the Hagoromo Otsutsuki, The Sage Of The Six Paths the very man that found discovered and invented magic." they yelled in together.

Itachi, look at them. "Yes all those he was in spirit form. We meet when we visited his grave sight." Itachi, stated. "Really but hedied over 700 years ago!?" Makarov said in shock.

{ Time Skip Next Day 10 AM }  
Naruto, Sasuke and Itachi, had gotten there Fairy Tail stamps. Naruto, Sasuke, and Itachi waved goodbye to Jiraiya as he went off on a new research trip. Then the trio sat down to eat there breakfast.  
"So do you guys want to do a job together." Naruto, asked as he finished his eggs. "Ya maybe we should what do you think big brother." Sasuke, said and Itachi just nodded. Natsu just noticed the trio and ran at them. "Fight Me!" Natsu, yells. Sasuke Looks at Natsu, and smirts. "**Chidori Nagashi**." / Sasuke, body began to admit lightning from every direction shocking and sending Natsu flying into the wall./  
Itachi, look at Sasuke, and sighs. "Sasuke, did you really have to use **Chidori Nagashi**." Sasuke, just glances at his older brother. "No but I didn't want to fig.." Sasuke, said before hearing. "**Fire Dragon Iron Fist**." / And the Sasuke, got punch in the side of the head by a firy fist and got sent Into Erza and Mira who where both eating cake./

** Side Note - I Made Both Erza And Mira Both Love Strawberry Cake. **

Naruto, and Itachi, along with the whole room fell silent. As they all watched a 12 year old Erza, requip her **Lightning Empress Armor**. And Mira, use her **Satan Soul**. "You made me drop my strawberry cake." they yelled to together. Sasuke, turned around and Mira, punches him dead In the face sending flying back. Erza, hits him with a **Lightning Orb**, and Mira, forms a dark purple orb in her hand. "**Evil Explosion**." Mira, yells. / She shots a dark purple beam at Sasuke, causing a explosion destroying the back wall of the guild./ They then turned to Natsu, and began to change at him. But that when they hear a voice from behide them. "**Curse Seal Magic, Cursed Seal of Heaven Level 1**." Sasuke, yells. / As black spread flame-like markings covered his upper body he grow fangs and his eyes were red with three tomoe./ Sasuke, looked at Erza, and Mira, and appears behide the. He kick them thourgh the giant In the guild wall.

Gildarts, and Makarov, come running In to only see that the back wall Is almost gone. "Gildarts, grab the wooden katana and be ready to administer punishment 66." Makarov, growls. Gildarts, grabs the wooden katana and holds It like a samurai warrior. Gildarts, then yells out at the top of his lungs. "Now the beatings will now begin."And at that moment Mira, Erza, And Natsu saw Gildarts, coming with the wooden katana and ran away.

Sasuke, looked confused. "Whats going on. What wrong with you guys. You guy were about kill me and now your running aw..." / **WACK!** / Was the noise near through the guild hall. Sasuke, was now laying on the floor rolling around holding his ass scream in pain. Gildarts ran out through the giant hole in the wall. "Get back hear you little bastards." Gildarts, yell out as he ran after them. Makarov, Itachi, and Naruto ran. "Well I guess you learned your lesson." Makarov, said to the shaking Sasuke. Sasuke looked at him. "Ya but I was only defending myself from that pink hair idiot. Then those 2 attacked me and put the hole In the wall." Sasuke, whined. Makarov, looked at him. " Well sorry for the beating then." he said. "It's ok." Sasuke, replied. And they then hear. / **WACK!** / And then hear Natsu, screaming. Sasuke, look at Makarov. "Can we go on a job request. I'll help pay for the damages." Sasuke, ask. "Oh course you my boy."Makarov said with a smiled and nodded.

{ Time Skip 5 Miuntes Later }  
Naruto, Sasuke and Itachi had left after find a mission to do. And Gildarts, came In holding the broken wooden katana and sat down the bar. "Master." Gildarts, asked. "Yes Gildarts, what Is It." he responded. "Why I'm I In change of the beating." Gildarts, asked. Makarov, laughed. "Because your so good at It." Gildarts, just deadpanned then sighed and ordered some beers.

{ Scene Change To Naruto And His Group }  
"So Naruto, what does the job request specify." Itachi, asks Naruto. "Well we are looking for a serial peeper. And I bet we will find that old pervert Jiraiya, there." Naruto, said. And they all laughed. They walk up to a women's bath house and they hear. "GET THE PEEPING TOM!" yell a angry women. Who they see run out of the bath house Is none other then Jiraiya Might Guy.  
** Side Note - I Made Jiraiya And Might Guy One Person. **

"Hey you old pervert." Naruto, yelled. "What are you 3 doing here." Itachi, Sasuke and Naruto all smiled. "Where here to turn you into the authorities." they all said In unison. Jiraiya, was angry very angry. "After all I have done for you 3 little brats. I taught you how to control your magic." he yelled. Naruto, grinned. "We need money you old fart." Sasuke, chuckled.

Jiraiya then grits his teeth and inhaled and exhaled. / He releases a burst of flames at them./  
But because Itachi Is a **Flame God Slayer** he eats the flames. "Thanks for the food Jiraiya sama." Itachi, thanked. "Wait I can give you money just let me go plllleeeease!" Jiraiya, begged. "No." they all said In unison.  
Itachi, Sasuke and Naruto all inhaled "**Flame God / Lightning God / Sky God Bellow**!" they all roared In unison. / The 3 attacks flow at Jiraiya, who wet himself the attack caused an explosion./

{ Scene Change To Fairy Tail }

Naruto, and his group walked back Into the guild and up to the bar. Makarov, and Gildarts, saw the 3 young boys walking up to them and smiled. "So how was your first job." Makarov, asked. "Good we turned In that old pervert Jiraiya authorities." Sasuke, replied.  
Gildarts, had a serious look on his face. "And why would you want to do that to him." Gildarts, asked. Naruto, just grinned. "Because the job request asked help In finding the serial peeper. And plus we found my God Father being chased out of the girls bath house." Naruto, anwsered.

Makarov, and Gildarts, looked at each other and began to laugh. The 3 boy knew from that moment they had found what they always wanted a family.

**The End**  
**Short but It's the Prologue.**  
**sorry for any misspelled words or bad grammar.**  
**Please review and please no hate.**


End file.
